


Webbed Together

by Ghost0



Series: The Spider War [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: It is time to recruit soldiers for the Spider War! The Peter Parker of "The Amazing Spider-Man" meets up with Miles Morales. Mary-Jane Watson-Octavius reaches out and even connects with a fellow Spider-Woman, Gwen Stacy! The Peter from the world as depicted in the MCU (and in the preceding series New York Underground) meets Cindy Moon, Silk!
Series: The Spider War [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069466





	Webbed Together

EARTH 002018-B

“Miles! Can you turn that down!” Officer Davis knocked on his son’s door. “You’re going to make all of us deaf! At least change the song every once in a while!”

Rio came over and patted her husband on the back. “Leave him be Jefferson! If it helps him focus on his schoolwork, let him play the music.” She paused for a moment as she stood at the counter. Turning around, she did call out. “He does have a point about changing the song! How do you not know the words to that track already?” Jefferson smiled a little bit.

“All right! Sorry, I’m almost done anyway!” Miles pushed his chair away from his desk, turning off the boom box. He smiled, happy to be back home from school even if it was during a break. 

On the other side of the door, Jefferson put his cap back on his head. “Your mother and I have to go on shift. Will you be all right?”

“Yea, I’m good. Almost done with schoolwork, so I might meet up with some friends for a little bit.”

“All right, but you will be back for dinner! Wouldn’t mind having some family dinner again with you back for a little while.” Jefferson kissed his wife and the two of them left for work. Miles sat in his room, turning his attention back to his essay. He told the truth when he said he was almost done with school work and that he was going out after. But he wasn’t going out with friends. Instead, he would be going out in his Spider-Man outfit. A few minutes later, finishing up his final paragraph, he got up and pulled out the suitcase from under his bed. He unlocked it and pulled out his outfit. He stood up and started to change, pulling the primarily black outfit on. Just as he was about to put on his mask though, he put up one hand in front of his eyes as his room filled with electric light. When he put his hand back down, he was seeing another Spider-Man in his room. He didn’t seem much older than him, almost falling down as he tried to turn around.

“Whoa there!” Miles reached forward and grabbed him before he fell. “Sorry, my room is a mess.”

The guy in the red and blue outfit turned around and confusingly looked at him. “Thanks. But aren’t you…I would be freaking out right now if someone just beamed into my room! Cool look by the way.” He pointed his chest. 

“Yea, thanks.” Miles responded. “But nah, I know there are other Spider-Men, so it’s cool.”

“So you know about a multiverse?”

Miles nodded. “Yep. Actually teamed up with a bunch of other guys like me not too long ago. But uh…I was the one that pulled them altogether. No big deal.” Miles tried to make himself look impressive, but as Peter looked him up and down, he chuckled and shook his head. “OK, maybe I wasn’t the group leader. But I did pull through and land the final blow.”

“That’s cool. So…I’m sorry, I know you’re Spider-Man. But am I…?”

Miles raised an eyebrow at first. Realizing what he was trying to ask, he shook his head. “No, you looked the same here.” He scratched the back of his head. “But…you did die. I got to see him before he died, right after I got my powers. But you died trying to stop Kingpin.”  
Peter never came across anyone named Kingpin on his world. But he nodded in understanding, looking around the room as he processed. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault. But it’s fine.” He lightly punched Peter in the shoulder. “But tell me what’s up? Are you just trying to find the best burger in the multiverse or what?”

Coming back into focus, Peter shook his head. “No, but you’re right! I’m here for a reason! Long story short, evil me is jumping between worlds and killing us! And by us, I mean Spider-Men and Spider-Women. Not completely sure why he has gone psycho, but trying to gather some of us to try and overwhelm him.”

“Why me exactly?” Miles asked.

“I – I don’t know!” Peter pointed his finger at Miles as he confidently declared his answer. “BUT the girl who sent me can answer that when we get back!”

Miles looked around and crossed his arms. “I don’t know. Sounds super serious, but my parents don’t know about this part of me. So what if this takes a long time to deal with or…well, you know.” A moment of uncomfortable silence filled the space between them.

Peter rubbed your face. “Damn! Good point, very good point.” He looked right at Miles and took a deep breath. He clapped his hands together and held them in front of him. “To be fair, I don’t have a full understanding on everything happening right now. But I’m sure that the people I work with could find a way to make sure your secret stays safe from your parents. And I promise you that I will do everything I can to make sure you get back here.” Miles saw something in Peter’s eyes. It was an intense spark, something that showed that this guy was determined to hold onto that promise. Part of him was telling him that he should stay here. But he knows he can’t just ignore a threat that is traveling across universes. He ended up nodding his head, tightening his grip on the mask in his hand.

“All right, I’m down.” Peter held out one hand for Miles to grab onto. But instead of shaking, Peter’s other hand touched the button on his belt. They were both enveloped in yellow electric light and left Miles’s universe.

******

EARTH 002021

Olivia Octavius was found wrapped up in webbing, dropped onto the doorsteps of the police prescient. A couple of officers checked to make sure that her robotic arms were no longer functioning before moving her off the steps. Spider-Woman was hanging upside down from a fire escape in an alley between two buildings across the street. Once she was sure her enemy was being taken care of, she pulled herself up until she made it to the roof. When she got there, she ran into a red haired girl with goggles on her head. She also had robotic arms, but they came to a point as opposed to splitting apart so that they could grab. The Spider-Woman of this Earth - wearing black tights with blue dancing shoes, and a hoodie that was black below and white on top as well as a white mask with her eyes sporting a pink outline – stood still and curiously examined this strange person underneath her mask.

“Who are you?” She stayed as far away from her as she could. On edge and ready in case this turns ugly.

“I’m Spider-Woman, just like you. But my name is Mary-Jane, not Gwen Stacy.”

“How do you – I mean, Gwen?” She held her arms up and tried to make herself look confused. “I don’t know any Gwen. But I’m sure she is a top notch gal.”

The redhead shook her head. “How have you managed to keep your secret this long?”

“It helps my dad knows and he’s a captain who can hide it. Wait, shit!” Gwen smacked her forehead. 

“Clearly not the stealthiest. But that’s not why I’m here. Here are the bullet points and all you need to know right now.” Mary-Jane started moving towards Gwen. “Multiverse exists, so do several spider themed heroes, one of them is trying to kill all of us. But you are joining a team to help stop him. Now let’s go and start planning before he – “

Gwen pulled back, flipping backwards until she was crouching right on the edge of the building. “I’m open to experimenting, but I don’t trust that easily. Besides, this could all be a ploy. Based on your gear, I would say you are Octavius’s number one gal here to distract me while she plans an escape.”

Mary-Jane took in a deep breath through her nose. Even though she exhaled, she looked stiff and tense. The two spider legs wrapped around her waist uncurled and tapped at the ground. “I don’t have time for this. Take my hand and our teleportation out of here will prove that my story is the truth.”

Gwen shook her head. “Nah bro, this is stranger danger right here. Maybe lose the legs, that might make you more approachable.” Taken off guard, the redhead lunged at her. Pushed off the edge, Gwen shot a web straight up and pulled herself up the building behind her. Mary-Jane leaped forward and the legs crawled up the wall and followed her. Putting her goggles on, the redhead shot out several balls of webbing. Gwen dodged, noticing that they crackled and hissed with electricity once they hit the building. Little electric web bombs to stun her most likely. Gwen shot outwards and went flying through the air, over the busy street beneath her. Mary-Jane shot a web out and followed her, the legs retracting and folding into her back. Gwen turned around to try and surprise her, landing on a streetlight and pushing upwards to hit her. She pushed her pursuer off course and towards the ground. But the bottom of Mary-Jane’s feet lit up and fire extinguished out. She was then flying back towards the masked blonde. 

Turning towards the street, Gwen shot a web at a car moving below her. She was pulled forward and away from the redhead who almost caught her. Landing on the car, Gwen jumped from vehicle to vehicle before shooting a web and resumed swinging. Mary Jane flew towards the swinging girl, her arm extended outward. From her wrist, she shot out a dart that managed to hit one of Gwen’s wrists. Or, to be more accurate, one of her webbing cartridges. It hissed, making it completely unusable for Gwen. Forced to change tactics, she swung one last time and landed on a high building rooftop. Mary-Jane landed a few feet away from her, the legs extending back outward. 

Gwen crouched and pushed herself forward. Mary-Jane’s legs reached out, but Gwen made a sharp turn to the side. Jumping up, her feet pressed against the redhead’s chest and pushed hard. The girl with mechanical legs was sent flying backwards a bit and landed on her back. Gwen grabbed her white mask and pulled it off, breathing a little bit and letting her blonde hair down. “OK…that wasn’t bad. I guess Octavius trained you better than I thought.”

Mary-Jane pushed herself up, sitting on the ground several feet from her. When Gwen looked over, she saw the look of annoyance and frustration she was expecting. But what threw her of were the pair of tears rolling down her face. “Would you SHUT UP and listen to me?!” The redhead yelled out. Gwen stood still, not quite sure what to do. Mary-Jane took a few moments to catch her breath, the mechanical legs laying limp beside her. “Your Octavius is not my…” One of her hands reached up to her face to wipe the tears off. “Your Earth is not the main Earth. Hell, I’m not sure if such a concept exists in a seemingly endless multiverse. But I used to think my Earth was the one that all the other Earths were based off of.” She turned her eyes towards the ground in front of her. “My dad…he passed when I was really young. My mom remarried, to a man named Oliver Octavius. He…I never really had memories of my biological father. So Octavius became the father I always imagined he would have been like. When I got bit, he helped me explore my abilities and helped me develop the tech I use. There were plenty of heroes on my planet but I felt…I don’t know, that I had a special place among them. Maybe it was because of my high intellect for my age, but I felt important.” She looked back up at Gwen. Shaking her head, she continued. “Turns out I’m not. I was given clearance and put on a team to help monitor and record data from various other worlds. When I first started, the Earth I started with had a Spider-Man, one named Peter Parker.” 

“Wait, Peter?” Gwen took a few steps forward, crouching down. She grew curious, but the name also brought up something emotional in her. Mary-Jane could tell that it did, despite her best attempts to hide it. 

She nodded in response. “Yea. It was intriguing at first. Seeing something so different yet similar at the same time. But I later found out that a Spider-Man wasn’t that unique. There was one on the next Earth, and the next, and so on.” Mary-Jane gave a chuckle. “I guess I was right about holding some kind of special place. I’m not the norm of the multiverse, but the outlier. If it ended there, I would be fine. But apparently, the multiverse also decreed that my stepfather is also an outlier. On practically every other Earth, he is the bad guy. One of the worst any of those Spider-Men has faced. Sure, different first names and gender every once in a while. But they all end up in the same position.” She scratched at her head furiously. Gwen didn’t quite know what to say, the fact there was a multiverse was only now just starting to sink in with her. Getting up, she moved closer to Mary-Jane until she could sit cross legged and view her from the side.

“I…shit, I don’t know what to say.” Gwen rubbed the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and thought for a little while. When she opened them back up, she felt slightly more confident. “Peter and I dated in high school. And when we graduated, we wanted to keep dating. I couldn’t see myself in a future without him. I guess part of me still can’t.” Gwen dragged her finger mindlessly on the ground in front of her. “We were science geeks. He even got an internship at Oscorp where he was working on this formula that could help regenerate lost limbs. I personally wanted to do more with computer science. But my main focus has always been…well, this obviously.”

“Did he know?” Mary-Jane asked.

She nodded. “He thought it was really cool. Even found it kind of funny that a police captain’s daughter was sneaking around his back to be a vigilante.” A smile grew on her face. “He always liked to make jokes. Maybe he could have had some future as a stand-up.” Some silence between the two Spider-Women for a minute. Then the smile slowly disappeared from Gwen’s face. “Oscorp got attacked. Former employee Adrian Toomes went full supervillain, the news called him the Vulture. Peter lost his arm in an explosion that he caused. A few people were killed in the blast as well. Including his uncle who was visiting him, going to go out for lunch.” 

Mary-Jane remained silent. She was familiar with a variety of similar traumatic events involving the death of a Benjamin Parker across Earths. But she knew that because it happened before, it didn’t mean it was any less significant. She held her tongue and listened to Gwen go on. “Peter got obsessed. I was telling him that I was doing everything I can, but he seemed…angry. Not at me, but himself. He was putting the responsibility of finding Adrian on himself. He went and got the formula from work, must have altered it. Because while his arm came back, he came this giant reptilian creature in the process. But I didn’t find that out until I came across the two of them fighting. I got in, tried to separate them and control the situation. But I made a mistake, wasn’t quick enough and Adrian…he got Peter pretty good. And he fell a long way down onto the street.” Gwen pushed her hair back and sniffed, holding back a couple of tears herself. “Peter turned back to himself moments before he…I just told him I was sorry over and over. It would have been easy for him to blame me, but I could tell when I looked at him that he didn’t.” She hung her head a bit. Neither one of them said anything for a moment, listening to the cars and people far below them go about their regular lives. Mary-Jane hugged her legs close to her chest, turning around to look at the blonde Spider-Woman.

“Why tell me this?” She asked her.

Gwen shrugged her shoulders and looked back up. “I guess just to say…I know what it’s like to have your whole world shattered. To say that something is horribly wrong and that it is completely unfair. But…still have to find a way to move on. That’s what I’m still figuring out right now. Haven’t quite found it yet, but maybe I can help you get started. After we deal with this asshole you were talking about earlier. Sound like a deal?”

Gwen pushed herself back up, extending her hand out to Mary-Jane. The young girl took the hand and pulled herself back onto her feet. The redhead pressed the button and the two Spider-Women left Gwen’s world to return to the world that will serve as their battlefield.

******

EARTH 002022

“Hey Bob!” He turned around to see Roger come up to him. “How is guard duty? Are you bored out of your mind yet?”

“Not really.” Bob replied. “Just been playing some movies in my head for the most part. Right now I’m playing ‘Edward Scissorhands’.” Roger nodded, Bob stretching his legs a little bit. “But other than that, there really isn’t anything else to do. Did you just come back from the field?”

Roger shook his head. “Not today. Been mainly catching up on some paperwork. Think I’m going to sneak out and touch base with the wife while on my lunch break.” His eyes moved towards the big metal door that Bob was standing beside. “Who is even in there anyway?”

Bob shrugged his shoulders. “They don’t tell me. All I know is that whoever is in there, their codename is Silk. They haven’t really used her for anything yet. Can’t really say why. But what do you expect from some of those upper management leadership types?”

“That’s true.” Roger shrugged his shoulder. “Well, depending on where I end up, I might grab you a little something. Haven’t really decided what I’m grabbing yet, checking in with the wife first before I decide. See you later. Hail Hydra!”

“Hail Hydra!” They did the salute before Roger turned around and headed down the hall and out of sight. Bob resumed his standing position beside the locked metal door. On the other side of the door, there was a decent sized cell that did have a couple of luxuries for the young girl being held within. There was an actual bed with sheets, across from a toilet and sink on the other side of the room. A TV was mounted on the wall. But it was set-up so that she could only watch DVDs, which they gave her a small collection of to choose from. 

Right now, the young girl named Cindy Moon was spread out and watching “Spaceballs” for what felt like the hundredth time. Probably was to be honest. She wore a green prison jumpsuit, laying down on her bed and half asleep. But she fully woke up when electric light suddenly appeared in the middle of her cell. Swinging her feet around and sitting up, the Korean-American found herself staring at someone dressed in all black. Just as he was turning around and about to say something, she heard a voice from the other side of the door.

“Hey! What’s going on in there?” Cindy stood right up and placed a hand over where she guessed the man in black’s mouth was. When the black stuff on his face pulled back to show his face, she found that she guessed correctly.

“Sorry! Just watching some old movies! Must have had the volume up too high. But everything is fine, I’m fine. How are you?” The guy, who she now sees is roughly around her age, turned his eyes towards her. He was clearly confused at what is going on, but all she could do was put a finger on her lips to show that he had to stay quiet.

“Well…that’s fine I guess. Just try and maybe turn it down a touch?”

“Sure thing!” She called out. Her hand came away from the guy’s face, but now both of her hands grabbed him by the arms. Turning him around, she looked him over and spoke softly. “Who are you? How did you get in here? Do you have any information about my parents?”

He held up his hands, trying to pull away a bit. Cindy let him go. “I-give me a minute! I wasn’t expecting to be…where is this?” He looked around.

“I don’t really have GPS coordinates, but it is some sort of bunker. Maybe close to the city.” She eyed him carefully as he examined the room. “Can you tell me anything about what is going on outside of here?”

He turned around. “Well, I um…my name is Peter. And I can’t really…it’s difficult to explain.”

Cindy thought for a moment. “Peter…wait, Peter Parker?” His eyes shot back around to meet hers. He nodded in confirmation. “I remember you! We had the same class together!”

“Cindy? No, I mean – look, I’m not Peter. I mean I am but I’m not the Peter you are thinking of.”

“So you’re a clone?” She asked.

“Not that either. You know about the multiverse? Because that should explain why I am Peter but also not.”

Cindy stayed silent for a moment. “OK, I think I got it. So you are Peter but from another dimension like Narnia.”

“Yea, that works. But I’m not sure why I am here in this exact spot though. Why are you here anyway?”

Cindy crossed her arms. “Fucking Hydra man. Captured me as soon as they discovered me. Threatened to kidnap and kills my parents if I didn’t do as they say.”

Peter rubbed his face. “They’re a thing here too?”

Cindy nodded. “I’m not even sure how they figured out I was bitten, but they sure know how to pick me up fast.”

“Hold on!” Peter raised a hand. “Bitten as in by a spider? She nodded, raising an eyebrow. “OK, so that explains why I am here. Listen, I can help you out of here, but I need you to help me with something first.”

“I don’t know. I just want to go home.” Cindy looked at Peter. He recognized a sadness that he was too familiar with. Felt it pretty hard back when he had to go in hiding in his New York. 

“Please trust me.” He held out his hand to her. After a moment of just looking at it, she reached out and grabbed it firmly. With a press of a button, the two of the escaped the Hydra prison and went back to deal with a dimensional travelling murderer.


End file.
